justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s You
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = (Classic) ( ) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat) |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 ( ) None (Mashup) |nosm = |mc = |pc = (Classic) ( ) |gc = (Classic) ( ) |lc = Light Blue (Classic) Yellow ( ) Cyan (Sweat Mashup) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |alt = |pictos = 93 (Classic) 87 ( ) 90 (Sweat Mashup) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = ItsYou (Classic) ItsYouSWT ( ) |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"It's You" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man who appears to be a warehouse employee or a worker from the 1940’s. He wears a blue cap, a gray shirt, brown pants with blue suspenders, and black penny loafers. At one point of the routine, the coach gets inverted, giving him black skin. However, his color scheme remains the same, although the pants and shoes turn white. He also has a film grain filter over him throughout the routine. Sweat The dancer is a woman who looks like a cleaning lady. She has black hair with a yellow bandana tied up, a black top some gray jeans up to the calf, yellow suspenders and a pair of yellow shoes. Background Classic He appears to be dancing on a translucent platform in front of transparent plumbing, meters, gears, and speakers. The objects change its color from blue to green to red. Sweat The typical background for the Sweat Modes with the lines on the floor the light up according to the rhythm of the song. The color scheme is yellow with shades of grey, similar to its coach. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All Gold Moves: Point to the screen and spin with your body. itsyou gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Itsyou gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands on your hips. Gold Move 2: Jump straightly and shake your hands like a bird. This is the final move of the routine. Pictos-atlas.png|Gold Move 1 IY Sweat GM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Jftjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjf.png|Gold Move 2 IY Sweat GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup It’s You has a Sweat Mashup. The Sweat Mashup has no Gold Moves. Dancers *''It’s You'' (Classic) *''Dare'' *''Fame'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Fame'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Boomsday'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' (Classic) Appearances in Mashups It's You appears in the following Mashups: Classic * It's You * ''Balkan Blast Remix'' * Built For This (Robots) * Blame It on the Boogie * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * I Kissed a Girl * Love Boat * RADICAL (Back In The Day) * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A. Sweat * Candy * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * September (Sweatember) Captions Both versions of It's You ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Finger Rhythm * Hammer * Haunted Arm * Old Time Head * Point Finger * Rubber Leg * Slid Pointing Sweat * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap * Shake It * Wide Circles * Square Dance Trivia *This is the second song by Duck Sauce in the series. *The Sweat coach appears in the background of ''Blurred Lines. *On , there was an error involving this song and I Was Made For Lovin’ You. The avatar for the Classic routine would have been unlocked after playing I Was Made For Lovin’ You. It was later fixed. *The Sweat Mashup initially had a different menu icon, with an altered background and the Sweat coach replacing the Classic one. *The bottom half of the coach selection image for the Sweat dancer is not transparent. *On , the mechanical sound effects at the end of routine were removed. *On , the Sweat routine of the song has been renamed to "Aerobics Version". **This does not happen on . *In the gameplay from dash.justdancenow.com, the Gold Move effect from is used. ** This is also the case with Apache (Jump On It). Gallery Game Files Itsyou cover generic.png|''It s You'' Itsyouswt cover generic.png|''It s You'' ( ) Itsyouswt.jpg|''It s You'' ( ) (Updated) Itsyou_mashup.png|''It s You'' (Sweat Mashup) Itsyou cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) itsyou_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Itsyouswt cover@2x.jpg| cover ( ) itsyou cover albumbkg.png| album banner (Classic) 152bdvc.png|Avatar on (Classic) 143.png|Avatar (Classic) 200152.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300152.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Itsyouswt avatar.png|Avatar on /''Now'' ( ) avatar_200511.png|Sweat s golden avatar ( ) avatar_300511.png|Sweat s diamond avatar ( ) its you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Pictos-sprite ItsYouSWT.png|Pictograms ( ) 554eb63eaba0877962bb37ad0616db96.png| album coach (Sweat) In-Game Screenshots Itsyou jd2014 menu.png|''It s You'' on the menu itsyou jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen itsyouswt jd2014 gameplay.png| gameplay (Sweat) itsyou jd2018 menu.png|''It s You'' on the menu itsyouswt jd2018 menu.png|''It s You'' (Aerobics Version) on the menu itsyou jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) itsyouswt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Aerobics Version) itsyou jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) itsyouswt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Aerobics Version) Beta Elements Itsyouswtmu.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Sweat Mashup Others Screenshot 2015-07-01 at 6.28.04 PM.png|Background Its_you_justdancenowdash_goldmove.gif|Different Gold Move effect on dash.justdancenow.com Videos Official Music Video Duck Sauce - It's You Teaser It's You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Its You 3 players 5 stars ps4 camera It’s You - Just Dance Now It’s You - Just Dance 2016 It’s You - Just Dance 2017 It's You - Just Dance 2018 'Sweat' Just Dance 2014 Its You (5 stars) SWEAT VERSION It’s You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2016 It’s You (Sweat) - Just Dance Now It’s You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2017 It's You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2018 'Sweat Mashup' Just Dance 2014 It's You, Duck Sauce (Mash-up) 5* Extractions It’s You - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) It’s You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) It’s You - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Duck Sauce Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017